Rosie
(internationally known as Cheeky Missy)https://rights.mediawan.com/world-catalogue/program/3159 is a 2D animated series under the ZAG Toons brand. It premiered in Gulli on February 19, 2011.https://playtv.fr/programmes-tv/gulli/19-02-2011/ The series finale aired on March 11, 2014, on Gulli.https://playtv.fr/programmes-tv/gulli/05-04-2014/ Synopsis Always dressed in black, Rosie casts a sardonic and offbeat eye on the world around her. And she’s never at a loss for words. Her world is confined to her house and its surroundings, where she regularly meets her neighbor, Olive, who she takes a malignant pleasure in driving up the wall. Whenever she feels the need, Rosie brings in her imaginary friend Blackie, an easy-going green sheep. A good friend, he is the only person she confides in because Blackie has the advantage of never being able to tell anyone else her secrets. '' 'http://www.zag-inc.com/brands/rosie Main characters Rosie Bodelin '''Rosie Bodelin' (voiced by Jodie Forrest in the Pilot; Anaïs Demoustier in the French dub) is the titular character of the series. Rosie is a lazy, deadpan, antisocial, and sarcastic young girl with a cynical view on the world around her who would rather do nothing all day. Because of this, she is usually seen inside the comfort of her home either sitting in front of the TV or talks to her imaginary friend, Blackie, instead of going out to make any real friends. Though, she would often get bored and would have no choice but to see her neighbor, Olive, to bother him a little. Olive Chatou Olive Chatou (voiced by Sharon Mann in the Pilot; Bernadette Ferry for Season 1 in the French dub; Nathalie Bienaimé for Season 2) is Rosie's next-door neighbor. He is a cheerful young boy who wants to be friends with Rosie, but he's frequency a victim of Rosie's many wildest ideas. Olive would follows her everywhere and tends to idolize her, despite being taken advantage by her. Blackie Blackie (sound-effects provided by Romain Gadiou) is Rosie's imaginary friend. Despite his name, Blackie is a green sheep who doesn't speak and he is a reflection of her imagination. Delphine Bodelin Delphine Bodelin (voiced by Milane Kang in the Pilot; Bernadette Ferry for Season 1 in the French dub; Frédérique Marlot for Season 2) is Rosie's doting mother. She would often try to get her daughter see other people and make friends instead of seeing her watching TV all day inside her house. Delphine is usually seen either by her shadow or her voice in Season 1, but starting in Season 2 she makes her physical appearance. Trivia * Rosie is the first show to be release under the ZAG Toons brand. It is also the first show to ever be released by Zagtoon. * Rosie and Kobushi are currently the only shows that haven't been released in the United States. The reason behind it is that both of these shows premiered prior to when Zagtoon expanded their products into the US in 2014.https://animesuperhero.com/zagtoon-expands-into-the-united-states/ * Rosie is the first show to reach past 100 episodes. Though it makes sense because Season 1 has only a one-minute length for each episode. * Rosie is the only show to have an instrumental opening sequence. Gallery Promotional artworks Cheeky Missy promotional poster.png|''Cheeky Missy'' promotional poster. ROSIE.jpg Logos Rosie logo.png Rosie logo (alternate).png See also * Rosie Wiki Category:Shows Category:ZAG Toons Category:Rosie